ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Six King
Six King is extremely powerful fusion of some of Orion, Gamma, and S's greatest enemies created by an undetermined creator in "insert crossover story". Appearance Six King has a muscular reptilian humanoid with heavy armor and weapons spread about it's figure and two long tails. The upper body is a purplish green while the lower is majorly gray. The neck is slightly long with a head appearing to be a form between skulls that of a rodent and a human with fangs and black horns aimed forward. The torso is heavily armored that covers a mix of green scales and pale blue crystal skin, there's also a strange gem near the left shoulder. The shoulders have several giant cannons with fins aimed backwards. The arms are covered in small turrets and fur with three giant black claws at the wrists. The legs are somewhat purple and long with webbed feet. The tails are completely covered in armor with a wrecking ball like formations at their ends. Stats *Height = Unknown *Weight = Unknown *Home world = TBA History Six King is set to eventually appear in some crossover that involves Ultraman Orion, Gamma, or S as long as their respective creators allow it. Powers and Abilities *'Strength': Due to being combined with Skulletor and Formidulosus, Six King is able to lift weights greatly among the average monster or alien. It's able to throw other monsters and ultras with great ease. *'Scythe/ Claw Arms': Taken from Alien Acheron, Alien Menticide, and Formidulosus, Six King has three large claws on it's wrist that can slash through monsters. *'Tails': Taken from Formidulosus and Unbadrea, Six King has two long heavily armored tails with mace like formations at the ends. *'Chest Gem': Taken from Formidulosus and Alien Acheron, Six King has a chest gem capable of absorbing and firing back energy attacks twice as powerful. **'Acid Spray': Six King has small holes in it's tail where it can spray acid from. *'Tough Skin': Taken from Unbadrea and Formidulosus, Six King's hide can resist many energy and must be weakened down if any hope to actually do damage. *'Arm Turrets': Taken from Formidulosus, the turrets on Six King's arms can fire several different weapons. **'Freezer Bombs': Taken from Ghostdron, many small explosive bullets are fired in random directions, they can freeze everything in a 5 meter radius of the landing point. **'Dragnarium Lasers': The turrets can fire out a lot of small rapid lasers which each cause massive explosions. **Purple Blasts: The turrets can fire two large energy blasts at opponents. *'Shoulder Cannons': Taken from Formidulosus, Six King can fire large cannons which blasts can incapacitate most enemies easily. *'Shadowy Mist': Taken from Skulletor and Ghostdron, Six King can turn into a black cold mist allowing to travel almost wherever it wants. *'Acid Mist': Taken from Ghostdron, Unbadrea, and Formidulosus, Six King can transform and breath an acidic mist that slowly eats at the skin of living beings. *'Black Smoke': Taken from Skulletor and Formidulosus, Six King can breath a cloud of black smoke to shroud the battlefield. **'Fireball': Six King can keep the smoke in it's throat and mix it with oxygen, allowing it to fire about a high powered ball of plasma. *'Ice Breath': Taken from Ghostdron, Six King can let loose a cloud of icy breath from it's maw that freezes things caught in it. *'Acid Burst': Taken from Unbadrea, Six King can throw up a glob of acid from it's mouth. *'Hydro Cannon': Taken from Unbadrea, Six King can fire a stream of highly pressurized water from it's mouth. *'Hyper Dragnarium End Beam': Taken from Formidulosos, Six King can fire a beam which at full power can destroy planets, however it takes a while to charge it to that level. *'Possession': Taken from Skulletor, Six King can possess weak minded individuals similar to ultras. It can transform it's host at will. Depending on how strong the host is, the stronger Six King is. *'Energy Manipulation': Taken from Alien Acheron and Alien Menticide, Six King has the ability to manipulate the energy in it's body. **'Energy Blast': Six King can fire a large blast of purple energy from it's chest gem. **'Eye Beams': Six King can fire crimson lasers from it's eyes capable of burning through metals including Pedanium and Zettonium. **'Energy Charge': Six King can charge it's claws with energy, making them even more deadly. **'Eye Flashes': Six King can emit a bright light from his eyes to disorient enemies temporarily. Trivia *Despite being called Six King, it was decided not be designed in a similar way to Five King or Tyrant. Instead it's a fusion more like that of the Belial Fusion Monsters. For example the head is a fusion between Skulletor and Ghostdron's with Alien Acheron horns. *Half of the powers probably won't be used. *The name Meta King was briefly consider as a reference to the Metaverse, but Sol said it'd be better to just go with Six King. Category:Emgaltan Category:SolZen321 Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Zombiejiger Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Bioweapons Category:Aliens Category:Fan Seijin Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Elemental Kaiju